


[Podfic] Sex Bomb

by dodificus



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter absorbs an unstable ability, can't control it and goes boom. In a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sex Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sex Bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



**Length:** 26:30

 **Format:** mp3  & m4b

 **File Size:** 28.7 MB (mp3) | 12.1 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/sexbomb.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/sexbomb.m4b.zip)

 

Audiobook created by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted on 16th September 2007 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/51927.html) at Livejournal Podslash


End file.
